Fun PlayPlace Face-Off
Cuddles, Sniffles, and Toothy go to MacDonalds, and they order 3 burgers, 3 boxes of fries, and 3 toys. They all go to their table where Sniffles takes a girly cow toy out of his bag. He sighs because that's not what he wanted. He takes out his burger and Toothy tackles it and goes to the the ketchup machine, smothering the burger in ketchup. Cuddles asks Sniffles if he likes the PlayPlace, but Sniffles tells him that he doesn't like it because it's gross because kids probably throw up in there and nobody cleans it. Cuddles and Toothy start eating their food in a very sloppy and messy way. Sniffles is scared by this and then he excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Cuddles then asks if he can have one of his fries and Sniffles declines. He then asks Cuddles to promise him to make sure that he nor anybody else touches his fries. Cuddles promises him that he will do that. Sniffles slowly walks away to the bathroom, looking back at Cuddles. As soon as Sniffles goes out of sight, Cuddles grabs Sniffles' box of fries. He tells Toothy that this is a plan to get him to come into the PlayPlace with him. He puts the fries into his back pocket and they both run into the PlayPlace. When Cuddles and Sumo get into the PlayPlace, Cuddles puts his shoes in the cubby and takes out Hapless' head without knowing that Hapless died after he took it off, and puts it on. When they hear Sniffles coming, they both run and hide behind the slide. When Sniffles sees that his fries are missing and one of them is lying in the seat where Cuddles was, he freaks out and chases them into the PlayPlace. Cuddles climbs into the ball pit and swims through there while Sniffles angrily chases after him, pulling The Mole, Numpty, Dippy, and Lumpy into the pit. Cuddles climbs up into the net tunnel and them Sniffles grabs the end of it and whips it, making Cuddles slip and fall, getting his arms stuck in the holes. Cuddles quickly pulls them out of there and crawls away before Sniffles can get to him. Cuddles goes to some tunnels and tries to decide whether he should go into the pink or blue one. He chooses pink and Sniffles, thinking that he is in blue, runs into the blue one. In there, he sees a Cub, who says "Hi" to him. Sniffles goes to a window and looks for Cuddles. He sees Toothy in the restaurant playing with the girly cow toy. Suddenly, a giant hand slams onto the window which scares Sniffles. The hand is revealed to be Cuddles who is on top of the tunnel. Sniffles sees a broken window and he punches it out and gets on top of it. There, he rips the foam padding off of the metal bars and starts slapping Cuddles with it. Cuddles gets another foam patting and uses it to defend himself. They jump down into a lower tunnel and Sniffles keeps swinging and hitting the foam patting at Cuddles while Cuddles backs away, defending himself. This draws attention from all of the other tree friends at PlayPlace. The scene then shows Sniffles screaming that he's going to kill Cuddles. Cuddles falls into the ball pit, and the episode restarts again, but as Cuddles goes into the pink tunnel, Sniffles follows him instead of taking the blue tunnel, and Cuddles accidently crashes into Stupe, and decapicates her, while her corpse falls onto a slide, and it goes down, with Cuddles slipping, but he uses his arms and feet to prevent himself from falling. Sniffles puts his foot on Cuddles' face and gives him his final warning to tell him where his fries are. Cuddles reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the fries. He tosses them back at Sniffles but by accident, he spills them out onto the slide and they go down. Cuddles fears that Sniffles will get mad but instead he just tells him that he has his own personal reasons and opinions for things that he would never understand. Cuddles starts to slip but then Sniffles grabs him by the leg and saves him. They both fall down the slide together where all the fries are at the bottom where Toothy is eating them. Cuddles apologizes to Sniffles for what he did. Sniffles tells him that he's sorry too for trying to kill him. Cuddles holds out his hand which is covered in sauce and grease and salt and Sniffles hesitantly shakes his hand. When he grabs his hand, Cuddles clenches it with both of his hands and shakes it. They all go into the car, Cuddles completely unaware he hasn't got his own shoes, and is still wearing Hapless' head. Cuddles asks Toothy where his girly cow toy is. Toothy lies to him, telling him that he doesn't care about "some girl toy", but in reality has a flashback to all the good times he had with that girl toy and how much he misses it, set to a song he sings. Deaths: Hapless' head is taken off by Cuddles. Stupe is decapicated, when Cuddles slams into her. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with dialogue Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons